Circle of Desimus introduction
by Rex regis Immortalis
Summary: It's an Epic story. The same old stories we hear about good vs. evil, except, my perception of them are well...my way. and I myself am in it, in one of the races.


Introduction

No one could any longer tell the difference between the night and the day. the might of darkness had taken over the land. The age of light and beauty had come to an end. A dark knight of Heron took over the lands of men, destroyed all sources of light and balance. it is still...mighty dark. Not so far away, an Empire builds strong, fast and glorious with the will to fight for light. The Empire stood by the name of Alderon, under the name of their king, Alderon of Girth. The king trained his men day by day, fed and housed the women and children and provided them with all the comfort he had at his power. He himself lived in no fancy castle with great food or protection, but amongts the same people who chose him. the only way to recognize him was his crown. These two empires had had a long history of epic battles. The Alderonis Empire had many allies who lost to the Darkness and its power. The dark forces were advancing day by day towards the main gates of the Alderonis Empire. But not all hope was lost.  
In the same land where Dark and Light fought day by day, A race of men lived free of control, authority and on their own will, a race that called themselves free men, led by a warrior, so Great with his sword that he had become known to both Empires as one warrior no man could match. and he indeed was not easy to defeat, if at all possible. His armor wore signs and symbols of earthly power. All knew his might and power and connection to the earth, nature and its powers. He with his men lived in the woods, traveled on horses in the dark woods of Selendor, an area of wild trees between Alderon and Heron. across from Selendor, on the left of Alderon, lived another race of free men, men of wisdom. The Alderonis called them wizards, but the Herons called them light magicians, yet they called themselves sorcerers. These old wised men lived in silence and wisdom, spoke when they needed to, listened and wrote all the time. amongst themselves, the rarely talked at all. It had all become mental connections through which they communicated. They lived by the sides of the river Merith, thus in the area known as Merithon. These men helped those whom they found worthy of their help and wisdom. The Sorcerers had good relations with the free men of Selendor. They would trade, help eachother, defend and even fight for eachother. when joined together, they became almost invincible, but they rarely joined forces in a battle. it had happened only once.  
As written in histoy, the Sorcerers joined forces with the Free men of Selendor in order to fight the Greatest King of Heron who ruled the realms of North. The historical glorious battle took place simply because the dark forces advanced from east, through the woods of Selendor without permission of the free men. Also on the west of Alderon, the dark forces had made their advancements passed the Mirth river without the acknowledgement of the Sorcerers. Both sides broke into battles, but ones that didnt take too long. Both sorcerers and the Free men took down the dark forces without a problem. They joined forces in the Middle of the land, atop the great peek of mount Desimus. A cold mountain range, making the shape of a circle in the middle of the land, sitting between the two Emipres. For thousands of years the two empires battled for victory in this sacred circle, but none had ever gotten passed the circle. After the defeat of the small forces of Heron, the Sorcerers and Free men joined forces to defeat the dark Empire, or at least push it far back to the heart of Heron itself. The force, advanced throught the mountain in the center, from the woods of Selendor on the east and passed Mirth on the west towards the Empire of Heron the IV. The force maxed about 700 men, and 400 sorcerers, so small compared to the mighty 400,000 Corrupted men guarding the gates of Heron at the time. About 200,000 guards assembled outside the gates of Heron, waiting for the men and sorcerers to advance. The free men gathered up for the advnce, but the sorcerers suggested silence and patience. Aaron, the Leader of the Free men at the time accepted the offer and told his men to set out scouts and guards and the rest to stay put, awaitin his order to move out. Aaron himself, sat in the circle of the Sorcerers every night and meditated and praised the powers and might of nature with them. On the thirteenth night, with the full moon shining its light on the men and sorcerers, a scout ran to Aaron to inform him of the advance of the 200,000 corrupted Heronith men towards them. The sorcerers ordered the formation of the fourth night moon, which they called the half circle of the Abyss. The 200,000 Heronith charged the men, but with the might of Free will and powers of nature through the sorcerers, the free men slaughtered every Heronith to the last one. Aaron, about to order his men to move out, was called once again by the sorcerers to challenge his patience. He held back for another 13 days. This time, at least 400,000 men lined up outside the gates of Heron, but they were no simple warriors, but they were the Imperial Immortal Guards of Heronith Empire, the mightiest of mighty warriors, whose leader stood to be the only man ever to defeat a Selendor leader. The Only Man! They were all dressed in pitch black cloths, armored very well on their head, face, entire upper body, thighs, shins, feet and even their hands. they held shields of steel, polished and signed by Heronith King himself. These 400,000 were known to be the last units _anyone_, who wanted to conquer the Heronith Empire, would have to defeat. The possibilities sat rare for the Immortals were truly Immortal due to the spells they carried and the signs they wore. At any point of the battle, they could call upon the dark riders of doom, the spirits of the dead corrupted and the dark forces of Nature itself. Aaron went to the master Sorcerer for advice. the Advice was to pull back, for the forces of light cannot do much work at this time of the month due to the absence of full moon and the great number of Immortals. Luckily the Immortals did not advance, but surely proved their might. Out of all of this, what mattered was that roughly 300,000 of the Dark forces were defeated by 1100 men. Since then, both dark and light empires ask for permission to pass through the woods or the river. Since that battle, none have been given permission. For 500 years, neither empire made an advanements to attack the other, for it was simply impossible to get through the circle of Desimus. Battles happen in the circle and both sides end up losing all their forces to eachother or the cold heart of the mountain.


End file.
